Shining Force Ranma
by Ryu Vision
Summary: Ranma get thrown for his world and is basically adopted by the original main character's mother or mentor of Shining Force… He then ends up making some friends and having one if not many girls fall for him
1. Disclaimer & A Poll

Disclaimer and Info

Who need um right!

Just Kidding (lol)

This story is a crossover between Shining Force and Ranma ½. Probably one of the

first stories I've actually written that isn't a self-insertion somewhere.. Also

I think this is the second one to be done… The other one that I did find was on

some site a long time ago and it hasn't been updated in like 10 years (I think

its be that long anyway). The story was good a all but just never completed. Ok

enough of my rambling and lets get down to the real stuff here..

Ok so I don't own Shining Force, Sega owns it and damn I wish the came out more

for this series (lol), and of course I don't own Ranma ½ either Rumiko Takahashi

does and damn I love this series.

Ok now that I got that done lets just say this Ranma will of course still have

his curse but only for a short time (evil smirk), plus don't turn away from this

one its going to be interesting.

Any help that I get would be nice by the way… I'm also looking for proof

-readers for any of my fics. Cause I need all the help that I can get here…

Also I forgot to mention that anything that I happen to get wrong don't be

scared to mention it to me cause I know more about Shining Force than I do Ranma

½ because everything that I learned of Ranma is from watching the first 2

seasons of it and from reading a lot of fics about Ranma ½. So help me here when

I do need it.

So far I've decided to go with Shining Force II but decided to at some characters from Shining Force CD to the whole

mix… There will be a pole for this one too… so here it is…

Sarah (priest, later is either vicar or master monk class)

Sheela (master monk class)

Karna (same as Sarah)

Tao (mage, then class of wizard)

Taya (class of sorceress)

Nabiki (you can all decide here class and skills…) for her class there is the

swordswomen, mage, priest, archer, monk, warrior( mainly uses axes for weapons)

classes… you can all decide here….

Natasha:0 (Shining Force CD, Part 2)

Mayfair:0 (Shining Force CD parts 1&2)

Anri (Shining Force 1)

I'm thinking of crossing over this with Phantasy Star IV at some point but not quite sure yet, but when we get to that road I'll let ya all know.

The reason for Nabiki being one of the choices for him to fall for is because

I've always liked Nabiki, and would love to see them fall for each other in the

series… You'll find out how she follows Ranma to the land of Rune soon enough…

LOL…

I need ya all to be a bit patient for the real chapter 1 to come out since its gonna go through a major overhaul..so it should be up by this weekend...hopefully i don't get to involved with either Dragons Dogma or Tales of Graces F.

Ryu_Vision


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: All aspects of Ranma½ happen after the battle with Saffron, and thing, I'm not going to get into too much detail about anything, cause it would take to much time, plus it would bore some people who have already heard of Shining Force 2, Shining Force, and or Shining Force: Sword of Hajya. So if you need info about the games you can go to Shining Force Central to get any if not all info about this series. Also the dialogue is going to be pretty much the same for the prologue

of Shining Force II, but after that its going to change when Ranma gets there. Oh and one more thing… Some of the characters are going to be OC (out of character for those of you who don't know).

Any last words Ranma?

To a new world!

And a new life with friends!

It was currently raining stormy night, Ranma was currently sitting on the dojo roof thinking about what happened during the whole Saffron battle. He figured out that someone unknown to him had helped him with that battle somehow. He didn't know who it was but he figured that some god or goddess gave him some help. He just hoped that he/she wouldn't do things to hurt him or his so called family. He knew that because of their action he finally can to realize that he really didn't love Akane at all. Of sure don't get him wrong he did love her but most of that progress went to hell after the failed wedding. He was very thankful for that too.

He finally decide that he should really stop letting her hit him with that damn mallet of hers. Cause it get kind of annoying when she thinks that she better than him when she does hit him with it, or when he doesn't even block or dodge it.

At the same time in another world…

In a shrine not to far away from the peaceful town of Granseal, a thief and his two friends were making their way through the shrine. The thief goes on ahead a bit, while his two friends follow. Lightning strike causing all three of them to jump. He turns toward his two friends.

"Stay here, ok!" replies the thief.

"Alright, Slade. No problem." replied both of his two friends at the same time as they nod to him.

Slade goes off towards the right hand side of the shrine to see if he can find some hidden stairs. He doesn't find anything.

"Oops, a dead end!"

He heads back to his friends and shakes his head telling them that he didn't find any hidden stairs. He then decides to head to the other side of the shrine where he finds a chest buried under a pillar.

"Too bad we can't get to it. It's being covered by that pillar. Them jewels might be in there!"

He then turns back around to find some stairway of some sort.

"Hey! I found some hidden stairs."

"Alright, boss." replied both of his friends.

"Hey guys! Follow me!"

"Alright!"

His two friends come over to him while trying not to trip over one of the pillars that were in their path. Once they get there Slade and his friends go down the stairs. On the way down Slade spots a chest next to the wall in front of the stairway.

"A treasure chest. I wonder if they're here?"

Slade opens the chest to find a bottle of power water. Power Water is used in order to increase ones strength (it's like steroids but without the bad side-effects).

"No, I don't want this!" replies Slade as he puts the power water back into the chest.

"Now where on earth are those jewels." replies one of Slade's friends.

"I'm not sure."

As Slade and his party go farther ahead he notices something up ahead.

"Something is shining over there…! Oh, they must be the jewels of light and

evil!"

At Granseal Castle…

"Quite a Storm." replies King Granseal.

"Excuse me." replies his humble minister.

"It's a stormy night."

"It's unusual for this time of year."

At that time one of the castle guards comes walking into the throne room.

"It it time to go to the ancient tower." asks minister.

"Yes, sire." replies the guard.

"Its storming outside, be careful."

The guard nods his head and heads to the ancient tower to inspect it.

"Hmm." says the king worryingly.

"Excuse me sire." says the minister.

"I have a bad felling. Oh well."

The minister paces back and forth. Then a gust of wind cuts through the castle.

"Make sure all the doors and windows are shut." replies the king and as he says this another gust of wind comes through blowing out the candles that light the throne room.

Back at the shrine…

"Well." says Slade.

"Ugh! Ugghhh! Phew… I can't…" says one of Slade's friends as he tries to get the two jewels free.

"You wimp! Let me do it!" says the other friend as he pushes the other out of the way.

"Yeah right." replies the same guy.

"Blast it! It won't budge." replies the same guy worryingly.

"You idiots! Let me do it!" shouts Slade.

Slade ushers aside his friends so that he can try and get the jewels out of their place. After a few attempts, he backs up a few steps.

"Well that didn't work!" says Slade as he looks to both side of him.

"This time, I'll pull both of the jewels at the same time!" he says as he inform his two friends at the same time.

He goes up to both of the jewels and grabs the both. "One, Two." "Three." as he does this he pulls at them both causing them to give and them sending him and the jewel flying across to the other side of the room.

"Are you Ok there Slade?" asks one of his friends.

"Yeah. I feel just great!"

"You did it! You got both of the legendary jewels!" says his other friend after he went to inspect where the two jewels had been.

"I did."

"Oh, I got them! I have the legendary jewels! Bravo!" shouts Slade excitedly.

At that same time a small tremor hit's the shrine.

"What happening!"

"We must escape from the shrine. Follow Me." commands Slade.

As the three level the basement of the shrine and get to the next floor, one of Slade's friends trips over a fallen pillar. They head back to him and help him to his feet, while making their great escape.(if you've played the game you would now that there's a little more to come but I decide that that enough of that… Now lets get back to Ranma)

Just as Ranma was about to climb off the dojo roof, he ends up witnessing a bright blue-white flash of light in front of him. As the light slowly materializes, it soon takes the form of that of a lady with blue hair wearing white robes. She has a small silver circlet on her forehead. Ranma quickly get moved into a defensive stance, cause he can tell that this lady has a hell of a lot more power than him. She notices his current posture.

"I will cause you no harm. For I am the goddess Mitula. I have come here in

order to give you a way out of you current problems."

"And what would you want in return for fixing my problems."

"All I ask is that you help one of Runes champions because he is need of some serious help. We thought that after some foolish thief took off with the jewel of light and Evil, only Zeon would slowly awaken. We were wrong. Very very wrong. For some of his allies are going to be against Runes Champion as well. He will need all the help that he can get."

"Well, I guess I could help, but what about all my friends and fiancées here. I

just can't leave them here."

"What friends are you talking about. The ones that attack u at every chance that they get or attack when u least aspect them to. And I know how u feel about the fiancée's that your father engages to. Plus look at it this way u can get away from all this for ether a little bit or forever, depends on u."

"Guess your right.. But would I a least have time to say good by to someone or at least take them with me"

"Well I guess you could bring one person with you, but only someone that u really believe u want to bring."

Ranma sits back down on the dojo room to think of this little bit of info for a

few very long minutes.

"Well okay. I'd like to bring Nabiki with me. She has a quick mind on her that

could get us out of any sticky situation."

"Not a bad choice if I do say so myself."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see."

"Can I go and inform her before we leave?"

"I guess that would have no problems what so ever. Oh and you might want to now that you might fine out that your both going to be a few years younger when you

get there."

"How old?"

"You might both be at the age of 13."

"Oh!"

"Just so that you know Ranma, your going to have to learn how to wield a sword

to some extent."

"No problem, I guess. Why!"

"Because some monster and or devils can't be hurt with or touched by your fists. Cause wither their skin is too hard or its poisonous."

"Oh."

After Ranma get done talking to Mitula, he slowly makes his way over to Nabiki's room. Tapping on Nabiki's window for a few minutes has it's desired affects causing her to awaken in somewhat of a bad mood, and half-asleep.

"You had better have a food excuse for waking me up at this time of night, Saotome."

"Ummm, sorry!"

"So what did you want?"

"Well, ah. I was wondering if you wanted to get away from this place, and possibly never return?"

"Well, Ya. I'd rather get out of this mess anyhow. I'm tired of cleaning up after Akane's mess. Cause I sre didn't want to get involved with those crazy ass fiancées of yours any more."

"Oh!"

"Why are you asking me this for anyhow?"

"Well, um, there's this goddess on the roof that wants me to go help their

champion fight the forces of darkness or something like that. And she mentioned that I could bring someone with me."

"Why me?"

"Well, because your smart and can think up things on the whim when you need to. Plus you got a quick mind."

"Ya, but why me?"

"Cause, I can tell that you might like the world that were going too."

"MmK.! So what the catch?"

"Just the usual save the world. Help the hero of that world out. Plus the only bad thing is we might get younger by a few years"

"What's your definition of a few years?"

"The age of 13 for both of use I guess. Well that's what she told me anyhow."

"Oh!"

"So you up for the challenge."

"Sure I guess."

"Ok."

"Just leave so that I can change, and I'll meat you in the dojo. Ok?"

"Ok."

As Ranma leaves the room, Nabiki heads over to her dresser where she has most of her cloths stocked. She can't figure out why Ranma would come to her about why she should go with him. She figured that if he was really going to another world, she would lose him forever. She couldn't take that chance. Realizing that she actually had feelings for the pig-tailed martial artist. When she got those

she has no idea.

As Ranma was making his way back to where Mitula was waiting for him. He decided that maybe he could ask her to cure him of his Jusenkyo curse. When he found out that she can't cure him of it, because the magic that created the curse is to powerful. But she did tell him that she could remove the water-based curse so that water won't try and find him to much. He then told her that Nabiki would meet them in the dojo. After they both got there, they only had to wait a few minute for Nabiki to arrive. She was wearing a pair or blue jeans and a black shirt that had the writing "Cold Blooded" on the shirt.

"You all ready for this?" asked Mitula.

"Ya!" both reply at the same time.

"Here we go."

Within the next few seconds there's a bright flash of light and Ranma, Nabiki and Mitula are gone from the Tendo home. The only thing that was left was a note that Mitula had left for Nabiki and Ranma's friends/family/rivals telling them that neither of them would ever be back because they were going way to a new world in hoping to help save it.

Author notes: Sorry for the very long delay in the re-post of this chapter

Next chapter: A New World and Friends?


	3. not a new chapterbut news

sorry for the false chapter...but my labtop ran into a snag...got a short in the power cord...which finaly gave out and it no longer charges the battery on it...so until i can get a new 1...i'm gonna put this 1 on hold...

and no i'm not going discontinue this fic..its just on hold till i get a new power cord...with the way things are at work and with me getn my car fixed..it might be a while before i do... at most another month or 2...sorry for the realy long wait...this happened about 3 weeks ago...and nwo just got arround to finaly lettn ya all know..woops

but some good news...chapters 2-4 are done...just gonna do some revampin on them once i get a new cord for laptop...and no i'm not gonna re-write almost 25k worth of words on my main comp..too much work..and not enough time...if i did...i wouldn't have time to play Eve Online or Tera...rofl

and ya maybe i should of posted chapters 2-4...but i'll post them when i can..so till then..take care and happy hunting


End file.
